Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Perfis/@comment-27491355-20170209144330/@comment-27151416-20170210052007
Por favor, seja honesto e mostre a Scan inteira. "I was indeed outside the influence of Eternity and Infinity". Essa é a PRIMEIRA fala, deixando claro que isso está além de ambas entidades que juntas representam o Multiverso. E no final. "My all was adrift, nearing the edge of Oblivion" Ele estava se aproximando o Oblivion além do Multiverso. Para chegar nesse local mesmo ele viaja para um reino além do alcançe do Tempo (Eternidade) e Espaço (Infinito) , pois ele estava tentando fugir das entidades. E quanto a HQ dos Defenders, também não escala pra Eternidade. Olhe a Scan . A Eternidade está ali no chão, eles estão FORA dela. Ou seja, fora do Multiverso por completo. A Eternidade na historia é definida como possuindo um número indefinido de dimensões elevadas como uma fração do seu ser . Só. Não citam dimensões infinitas nem espaços Hiperdimensionais como parte dela. Ela não pode existir além do Tempo e Espaço quando ela é o tempo, e possui limites nisso também. Quanto ao Tribunal Vivo, não. Na HQ do Quarteto Fantastico é deixado cláro que uma face representa a Morte, outra Eternidade / Infinito, e outra Galactus. A quarta face que não existe não é o Oblivion, mas sim o Stranger, ele fala isso explicitamente. Quanto ao Quasar, de fato no #25 Eternidade, Infinito, Morte e Oblivion são tratados como equivalentes, mas no Issue #37 é revelado que a historia aconteceu entre M-Bodies . Não escala pras entidades reais. Quanto o Tribunal Vivo e os Beyonders... NÃO. O Tribunal Vivo é o Multiverso em sua totalidade,sendo o mesmo e todos os Abstratos menores juntos. A fraqueza dos Beyonders não é um momento PIS nem jobbing, como o Dormammu apanhar pro Hulk, por exemplo. Não mesmo. É um Plot-Point essencial e a unica razão que os derrota. É deixado cláro que eles não transcendem o Tempo totalmente, logo não podem ser Hiperdimensionais. Usar a desculpa de "É PIS!" para algo tão essencial a historia é ridículo, é simplesmente ignorar as evidências. E me diga como o Oblivion é equivalente a Eternidade / Infinito se a Eternidade Multiversal descreve o Chaos King como seu oposto? "The Chaos King is the darkness and chaos that existed before existence itself. He is an Anti-God. The void against which I am defined. He and I walk hand in hand. If I fight him, I fight myself." E o Chaos King é apenas uma fração infinitesimal do Oblivion. Vamos provar de uma vez que o Oblivion está além da criação, e por consequência, além dos Abstratos que são a criação? Scan Um "Before Creation was... I was. Where Creation ends... I wait. I am the Void. The breath between life and death. Between death and rebirth. The Nothing -- From which The Everything springs." Scan Dois "You are here because you ceased to exist. You have come to The One who embodies non-existence. You have come to Oblivion. Before the multiverse was... I was. A the end of all things... I wait. I am the void... The breath between life and death... Between death and rebirth. Between heaven and hell. My true form is beyond that which you see. I transcend form -- and shape and substance. This body... This realm... And everyone and everything IN it... Are my Creations." E "Return now to non-being... Feel the consciousness draining from you. Fell all that you are stripped away... Consumed. You are beyond loneliness. Beyond pain. Beyond even the memory of what you once were. Oblivion is all that -- and more. For unlike you... I have consciousness of what I am. I feel every ripple in the sea of eternal emptiness... Every ebb in the tide of eternal nihility. Death has his joys... As do Love, Eternity and the countless other cosmic deities who play their parts in the Divine Drama... But Oblivion... Has nothing." Scan Três "Again and again, the Universe is born, struggles for life and independence -- Then falls once more into my gaping maw! This world of illusion I have created here is only a reflection of the world beyond! All life is a dream! All Creation is populated by phantoms. Everything springs from Oblivion's lions -- And everything returns to Oblivion's womb!" Isso demonstra claramente que Oblivion está além do Multiverso / Criação. Ele é Hiperdimensional, existindo além do tempo e espaço e todas as suas definições. Ele está além do Drama Cósmico de todos os Outros Abstratos, sendo o vazio infinito ao qual toda a criação retorna eventualmente, e renasce em um cíclo infinito. Criação essa que INCLUI o Tribunal Vivo, pois o mesmo É a personificação da criação em sua totalidade, logo ele sim também retorna para o Oblívio.